


The Betting Pool

by anotsosecretfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, College, College AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotsosecretfangirl/pseuds/anotsosecretfangirl
Summary: Destiel College!AU in which freshman Dean is dared by his best friends to hit on senior Castiel at a party. He wants to say no but then someone starts a bet and things quickly escalate from there.Inspired by a tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I saw a prompt on tumblr and simply had to write it. This is my first time posting on this site, so I hope you guys enjoy the story. Happy reading :)

"Dean, I dare you to hit on that senior over there, his name's Castiel," Pamela says. Charlie and Joe back her up and Dean wants to say no, but then someone starts a betting pool (Dean thinks it's probably Ash or Garth, he'll get them back for this later), and then Benny being Benny goes on to bet $100, which is ridiculously high for a student, and Dean can't really disappoint Benny, the dude's done too much for him in the past. So Dean, being the naive freshman that he is, allows himself to be peer pressured into hitting on a senior.  
"I just have to flirt with the guy right?"  


"Hit on, flirt, whatever you want to call it. We promise we'll pay up, scouts honor," Charly parrots his words back to him.  
Dean grimaces, but pulls himself together. He can do this, he tells himself, he knows how to flirt and he's pretty sure it works similar with boys and girls. It's just some harmless fun and he's sure nothing will come of it; he's never been particularly interested in guys in the past (though Sam would be sure to tell you that that's not true, due to his slight Doctor Sexy obsession), though he admits that he's definitely been curious and is more than willing to experiment with his sexuality.  


When he catches a glimpse of him he immediately regrets agreeing to this, as the man appears to have come straight out of one of those cheesy romance novels, or even a porno, depending on what features you choose to focus on (Dean may have, possibly, definitely, been checking out his butt, and damn, if it wasn't worthy of being classified as an eighth world wonder nothing was).

When Dean finishes giving himself one last pep-talk, he starts to make his way over to the other side of the room where some other students are standing. He sees Castiel standing next to a senior he recognizes as Balthazar and a grad student named Gabriel. This alone makes him a bit nervous to approach the other man, as both students keeping him company are known for their shenanigans, both in and out of the classroom.  


He pushes through the sea of students, only to find Castiel standing alone, Gabriel and Balthazar having abandoned their comrade to seek entertainment elsewhere. Dean nearly cries out for jyoy when he sees this, and when Castiel gives him an awkward little smile, he is not to be deterred, even if he had possibly been staring at the older man for longer than what's considered to be socially acceptable. But Dean Winchester is smooth as hell, or at least that's what he keeps telling himself, so him, being the suave man that he is, does something that should never be done outside of larping or Comic-Con: he uses a nerdy pick-up line.  


"I'm not Han, I won't finish first," he says with more confidence than he thought he could possibly muster.  
His brows furrows,"I'm sorry, I don't understand that reference."  
Is this guy for real? But he seems so sincere that Dean can't even begin to doubt the integrity of his words, and before he can talk himself out of the situation or beat a hasty retreat, Castiel is rejoined by his friends.  
Perhaps the universe wasn't on his side after all.  


"Cassie, what have we here? Why don't you introduce us to...?" Balthazar trails off.  
"Dean, my name's Dean."  
"Well Dean-o, what were you and little Cassie here talking about?" Gabriel asks.  
"Star Wars," he replies with a half-truth.  
"Star Wars?" Gabriel raises an eyebrow, the skepticism on his face clear as day.  


Castiel gave him a perplexed look,"Yes, he informed me that his name is not Han, but apparently he also doesn't shoot first, which I don't understand, as he doesn't appear to be carrying a fire-arm. I'm assuming it's a reference of some sorts," he informs Gabriel.  
Both Gabriel and Balthazar burst into laughter. Dean wishes that the earth would just open up and swallow him whole.  
"Castiel," Balthazar says between breathes,"it's a pick-up line, he wants to shag you."  
"Oh," Castiel pauses for a moment, as if mulling it over,"I find that amendable."  


Dean nearly chokes,causing Gabriel to go into another fit of laughter.  
"Okay, well we're going to leave you two crazy kids alone and head over to the pool table, I still need to find a place to sheath my light saber for the night,"Gabriel winks and they strut away, presumably in the direction of the pool table, leaving Castiel with a perplexed expression on his face and Dean gaping after them. 

Dean quirks his lip,"Really? You find that amendable?"  
"I do, Dean," he says, as if testing the name on his tongue,"you are, after all, an extremely attractive individual."  
"Well fuck me," Dean laughs, this had not at all been what he'd expected when he'd approached him, but Dean's finding him oddly enduring, more so than he'd probably care to admit. Castiel's eyes twinkle with mischief,"Oh, I plan on it." For the first time in his life Dean is dumbfounded. Had this been a girl Dean would've bedded her already, but it seems as if though he isn't the one in control at the moment, and, he doesn't seem to mind. 

The next thing Dean knows is he's pressed against a wall with Castiel's tongue in his mouth. He nips and licks at his bottom lip, expertly drawing moans from Dean. He's spun around and pushed backwards, his knees hitting the bed, causing him to topple over, pulling Castiel down with him. Castiel makes quick work of both their shirts, tossing them somewhere across the room.  


He resumes ravishing his mouth and proceeds to trail kisses down his neck, licking and nipping at his collar bone, eventually sucking a bruising mark onto Dean's neck. He continues kissing downwards, making sure to leave no available surface untouched, worshipping every inch of his skin.  


He licks at his lower abdomen, looking up into Dean's eyes, as if asking for permission. Dean just nods, too blissed out to form any coherent words.  
Castiel hooks his fingers into Dean's jeans, slowly pulling them down. He's greeted by the sight of Dean's tented boxers and mouths at his underwear, licking him up and down, feeling the heat radiate through his underwear. 

He takes the clothed head in his mouth and swirls his tongue around the tip, causing Dean to arch up beneath him. Dean is panting by the time his underwear is removed and Castiel resumes licking and sucking on his weeping dick. He moves even further down and tongues at Dean's entrance, causing Dean to gasp out in pleasure. He had definitely not done this before, but damn, was he regretting that now, though he was well aware that not all lovers were as thorough or caring as Castiel. 

Castiel, at this stage, is thrusting his tongue into him, soon joined by a single finger and then by a second. With a tongue and fingers scissoring him open he felt more than ready and dangerously close to his climax, and he really wanted to cum on Castiel's cock.  
"Cas please, I'm ready," he informed. To his delight Cas actually complied. 

He took off his pants and underwear, quickly lubing himself up. Dean feels a blunt pressure at his entrance, before his head breaches his ring. He slowly sheathes himself inside of Dean and once he's bottomed out, he waits for Dean to become accustomed to the stretch. Once Dean is ready they begin moving again, Cas thrusting in and out of him at a steady pace, but the more Dean moans, the harder he thrusts into him, in turn causing Dean to moan more. 

Dean, having never been a passive participant, flips them over so that he can ride Castiel. The new position gives him much more leverage and he bounces up and down on Castiel's lap, meeting Cas as he thrusts into him. He grinds down onto him, rolling his hips, causing Castiel's pace to falter and his thrusts to become more erratic. His hands grip Dean's hips, hard enough to leave bruising marks in its wake. 

He impales Dean on him, pulling him down into a tender kiss and shoots stream after stream of cum into the virgin hole. Dean instinctively clenches down, milking him, causing Cas to say a number of profane things. Dean's climax soon follows, and it's so intense that he sees stars; he came, untouched and lay down on Cas's chest, pulling off of him and giving him a sloppy kiss. 

"That was..."Cas trails off, not finding a word to describe the act which has just transpired.  
"Perfect," Dean fills in.  
"Yes, perfect," Cas kisses the top of his head and Dean stares into Cas's eyes, getting lost in the sea of blue. Dean winks at Castiel and smirks,"I told you I don't shoot first.  
Cas laughs and Dean feels the rumble in his chest. Dean can't help but feel cozy, snuggled up against Cas like this and somehow he doesn't want this to come to an end.  
"You know," he begins, feeling a bit unsure of himself,"I have the entire Star Wars collection, if you're interested in dropping by sometime and watching them."  
Cas beams down at him,"I definitely find that amendable."


End file.
